Maryborough, Queensland
| image = MaryBorough_CityHall.jpg | caption = Maryborough City Hall, built in 1908, on Kent Street. | pop = 21,777 | pop_year = 2011 | pop_footnotes = | poprank = | density = | est = 1847 | area = | timezone = AEST | utc = +10 | lga = Fraser Coast Region | stategov = Maryborough | fedgov = Wide Bay | dist1 = 256 | location1 = Brisbane | dist2 = 114 | location2 = Bundaberg | elevation = 11.0 | maxtemp = 26.9 | mintemp = 15.3 | rainfall = 1155.6 }} Maryborough Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3 is a city located on the Mary River in Queensland, Australia, approximately north of the state capital, Brisbane. The city is served by the Bruce Highway. It is closely tied to its neighbour city Hervey Bay which is approximately northeast. Together they form part of the area known as the Fraser Coast. At the 2011 Australian Census the city recorded a population of 21,777. The city was the location for the 2013 Australian Scout Jamboree. History , 1893]] Maryborough was founded in 1847, was proclaimed a municipality in 1861, and became a city in 1905. During the second half of the 1800s, the city was a major port of entry to immigrants arriving in Queensland from all parts of the world. The name was derived from the Mary River which was named in 1847 after Lady Mary Lennox (1790–1847) the wife of Sir Charles Augustus Fitzroy, then Governor of the colony of New South Wales. Lady Mary was killed in a coach accident very soon after, devastating Sir Charles. Maryborough railway station was opened in 1882 after a branch into Maryborough was built from the North Coast railway line. Pneumonic plague Australia's only outbreak of pneumonic plague occurred in Maryborough in 1905. At the time Maryborough was Queensland's largest port—a reception centre for wool, meat, timber, sugar and other rural products. A freighter from Hong Kong, where plague was rampant, was in the Port of Maryborough about the time that a wharf worker named Richard O'Connell took home some sacking from the wharf, for his children to sleep on. Subsequently, five of the seven O'Connell children, two nurses, and a neighbour died from the disease. There were no more cases but the ensuing fear, panic, and hysteria totally consumed the town, and a huge crowd gathered to witness the family's house being burnt to the ground by health officials. A memorial fountain was built in the grounds of the City Hall and dedicated to the nurses, Cecelia Bauer and Rose Wiles.Bauer and Wiles Memorial Fountain War memorial The foundation stone of Maryborough War Memorial was laid on 22 May 1921 by Lieutenant Colonel James Durrant. It was dedicated on 19 November 1922. Heritage listings Maryborough has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 178-202 Adelaide Street: St Pauls Anglican Church and Hall * 271-275 Adelaide Street: St Mary's Roman Catholic Church * Bazaar Street: Post Office Hotel * Gympie Road to Ferry Street, across Mary River: Lamington Bridge * Kent Street: Maryborough Boys Grammar School * Kent Street: Maryborough Central State School * Kent Street: Royal Hotel * 297 Kent Street: former Royal Bank of Queensland * 310 Kent Street: Hotel Francis * 327 Kent Street: former Queensland National Bank * 331 Kent Street: Australian Joint Stock Bank * 388 Kent Street: Maryborough City Hall * 427 Kent Street: Maryborough School of Arts * Lennox Street: Maryborough railway station * 62-66 Lennox Street: Brennan & Geraghtys Store * 335 Lennox Street: Ilfracombe (house) * 115 March Street: Engineers' Arms Hotel * 50 Pallas Street: Oonooraba * 53 Pallas Street: Eskdale * 366 Queen Street: Baddow House * Richmond Street: Customs House * Richmond Street: Maryborough Courthouse * 164 Richmond Street: Maryborough Heritage Centre * Russell Street: Original Maryborough Town Site * Saltwater Creek Road: Second World War RAAF Buildings, Maryborough Airport * Sussex Street: Queen's Park * Walker Street: Maryborough Base Hospital * Walker Street: Mortuary Chapel * Wharf Street: Government Bond Store * 96 Wharf Street: Maryborough Waterside Workers' Hall * 98 Wharf Street: Criterion Hotel * 106-108 Wharf Street & 310 Kent Street: Gataker's Warehouse Complex * 116 Wharf Street: Customs House Hotel * 123 Wharf Street: Maryborough Government Office Building * 134 Wharf Street: Wharf Street Shop Economy and industry 's facility in Maryborough]] Tourism plays a significant part in the economy of the city today. Maryborough is the self-styled Heritage City of Queensland and holds heritage markets each Thursday. The city has many preserved 19th and 20th century buildings including the General Post Office and Customs House. The main industrial company in the city today is Downer Rail, formerly Walkers Limited, a heavy engineering business which has built much of the rolling stock and locomotives for Queensland Rail and in past years was involved in shipbuilding. Downer Rail, together with Bombardier Transportation, built and tested Transperth's relatively modern B-Series trains in Maryborough, which were launched in Perth in late 2004. It has built many trains for Queensland Rail. Maryborough Sugar Factory, in Kent Street was established in 1956. There were many smaller sugar mills which were established by sugar cane farmers along the Mary River. Island Plantation had one of the first sugar crushing mill set up along the river. One of the old settlements in Maryborough is at a place called Dundathu. Here the first timber mill was established in the 1800s. The timber was bought down the river and carted to the Timber Mill by horse and cart. The timber mill burnt down in the 1900s. Maryborough's income also comes from numerous farming and station prospects in and around the city and has a healthy fishing industry. The city also has had traditional ties to the timber industry and is home to Hyne & Son one of the largest producers of natural timber products in Australia. Maryborough was once a prominent centre of railway and tramway operations, including a branch to the wharf on the Mary River. Transport in July 2012]] Maryborough West station is located on the North Coast line. It is served by long-distance Traveltrain services; the Spirit of Queensland, Spirit of the Outback and the Bundaberg and Rockhamption Tilt Trains.Timetable Queensland Rail 16 December 2014 This station, on the western outskirts of the city was built in the late 1980s as part of a seven kilometre new alignment built when the North Coast line was electrified.Hansard Queensland Parliament 27 February 1986 It replaced Maryborough station in the central business district, although the eight kilometre branch remains in use to service the Downer Rail workshops. Maryborough is served by Greyhound Australia coach services to Brisbane, Hervey Bay, Agnes Water and Cairns,Timetables Greyhound Australia Premier Motor Services services to Brisbane and CairnsTimetables Premier Motor Service and Tory's Tours services to Brisbane and Hervey Bay.Timetable Tory's Tours Local bus services are provided by Wide Bay Transit as part of the QConnect network.Route Map Wide Bay Transit Education Primary There are numerous primary schools in Maryborough. Some include: State * Albert State School * Maryborough Central State School * Maryborough West State School * Parke State School * Sunbury State School * Tinana State School * Granville State School * St Helens State School Private * Riverside Christian College * St Mary's Primary School Secondary State High * Aldridge State High School * Maryborough State High School Private * Riverside Christian College * St Mary's College Tertiary * Wide Bay Institute of TAFE * University of Southern Queensland Ecology Maryborough's environment supports rare and endangered terrestrial and aquatic fauna including the Mary River Turtle. Climate |date=November 2013 }} Notable people Maryborough is the birthplace of P.L.Travers, author of the Mary Poppins books, who moved to Bowral at age eight. Her father managed a bank, the Australian Joint Stock Bank, in the building where, in a room on the second story, she was born. This is in the centre of town and still in use, no longer as a bank but as a retail shop. A life-size bronze statue of Mary Poppins, as P.L. Travers described her, complete with umbrella was erected outside the old bank premises at 331 Kent Street, on the corner of Richmond Street, in 2005. It is now one of Maryborough's most famous and photographed icons. Naval Officer, Wilfred Hastings (Arch) Harrington (1906-1965) was also born in Maryborough. Maryborough is also the birthplace of the late Mary Hansen of Stereolab, whose father Brendan Hansen represented Maryborough on the Maryborough City Council, Queensland State Parliament, and Federal Parliament. Rugby league player Maurice Blair was born in Maryborough. Former NBL player and now Basketball Australia CEO Larry Sengstock was also born here. Former Ironman Grant Kenny was born in Maryborough in 1963. It is also the birthplace of Brisbane Lions premiership ruckman Jamie Charman. Queensland Chief Justice Paul de Jersey grew up in Maryborough, where his father was the headmaster of Albert State School. Maryborough is the birthplace also of Olympic swimming medalists David Theile and Robert Cusack, both of whom were coached by another Maryborough Olympian, Arthur Cusack. Maryborough is the birthplace and hometown of Queensland Bulls cricket player, Gavin Fitness who began his cricketing career at a young age. A number of Australian hockey representatives have come from Maryborough including Jenny Morris, John McBryde, Don McWatters, Mark Hagar, and Clover Maitland. Three time world (WDFPF) benchpress champion Nathan Flick grew up in Maryborough. Prolific Australian record producer and musician Mark Moffatt was born and educated in Maryborough. Author and prominent political journalist Margo Kingston was born in Maryborough and raised in Mackay. Rugby League side Maryborough's premier rugby league side is the Maryborough Wallaroos, which competes in the Bundaberg Rugby League competition. The team won the Bundaberg competition in 2009, won the Fraser Coast Rugby League competition in 2010 and 2011 after moving back into that competition and will now contest the reserve grade final in the Bundaberg competition against Past Brothers. Sister city Maryborough has one sister city, according to the Australian Sister Cities Association. * Tauranga, New Zealand See also * Maryborough Correctional Centre References Further reading * - full text available online External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Maryborough * * Category:Settlements established in 1847 Category:Port cities in Australia Category:1847 establishments in Australia